White Noise
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Angel and Omar are through, a human girl has joined the band, and not to mention a certain rock legend came back. Can the band keep the world, themeselves, and their hearts intact? set after the movie, summary sucks, sorry. REDOING!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

"Well, you OBVIOUSLY don't know what you are doing" Jack teased, pulling off his signature smirk. I frowned, trying to be angry with him.

_Why does he have to be so hot? _I thought to myself. i wrapped my hands around the steering wheel.

"Hey! I do too! It's not my fault I'm scared of driving!" I retort.

He just laughed, "that's why we're trying kid!" he laughed once more, before moving his guitar out of the way.

"Out of all the vehicles, why your truck?" I say, scrunching up my nose from the mess. Guitar picks, paper, drawings, various bottles, and candy wrappers. Not to mention a few knives here and there, [I cut my hand on one while using the shift stick, it hurt] but even though his truck was nasty, it had his scent, which is what I loved more than anything. I turned to the twenty two year old musician. He started saying something, but I wasn't paying attention, I was lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"KID!" he shouted at me.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back.

"Did you even hear me? Or were you to busy being a teenage girl?" he sneered.

I frowned, "I'm eighteen idiot!"

"Sure you are so are you ready or not?" he asked.

I nodded, "no shit Sherlock"

I put the truck in gear and slowly backed out of the parking lot his apartment was located at. He kept coaxing me through it, even though I was scared to drive. The first time I did, the other driver pulled out in front of me, and flipped my car, luckily I was alive. Jack's voice was soothing; I loved hearing it, especially when he sang at bars. He would step on stage, with Karkrash, Bashy, and Erik. Karkrash would stand to the left of him, playing bass. Bashy, in the back, yet the loudest, play the drums. Leaving Erik to play keyboard, rhythm guitar or what was needed for that song. Of course Jack played the guitar, and of course he was the lead singer. Cocky ass prick..

I'd always tell him to give Karkrash a turn, since he was a good singer. But noooo, it had to be him singing. Then I'd say, well, why don't you sing one of Bashy's songs, or hell even mine? Nooooope. Once again, you cocky ass prick.

But every time he was on stage, I would stare into those ocean blue orbs. _why did he have to be so perfect?_ I thought. Shoulder length blonde hair, muscular, but not body builder, six feet tall, slightly tan, deep voice, deep minded, thoughtful, sweet, yet cocky, and annoying. Wore ripped jeans, boots, and plaid or band shirts. He was perfect, every girl wanted him. They crowed around him, attacking him, he was like Justin beiber or Andy six.

Me? Only five feet tall, wore anything from all black to colours. If stereotyped id be border line punk. Really short brown hair, like roxette, or la roux hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. And to top it off I had the make-up and shoes to match.

I was staring at my clunky black boots. I think my left one was coming untied.

"Pay attention!" he said, sounding like a teacher.

"Yes sir" I saluted.

Just to make things clear, yes I am 18 years old, yes I do not have my license, and yes I am in love with Jack.

I turned to windshield wipers on, it was snowing. It was December 23rd and Jack's present to me? To make me relive my worst fear over and over again till it became nothing. He said it was to help me conquer my driving phobia, but truth be told, it was really because he was tired of picking me up and wasting gas on me. Don't I feel special?

"Turn left here" he said, pointing.

I turned left, "where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said nonchalantly.

I shrugged. Jack flipped on the radio, and fiddled with it till he got to an 80's rock station.

"…_Don't need you! I don't live in this town, don't trust you_

_Don't trust anyone around, can't stand you_

_Ain't gonna stick around_

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)"_

Jack started to sing along with it. i sighed dreamily at his voice, every girl would KILL to be here where I am.

"now turn right, wai WAIT! No this street over here!" he said.

" I think it IS right, moron" I laugh.

He scoffed, then continued singing.

I did as he told. We got to a bridge and slowed down, I was deathly afraid of bridges, especially in winter.

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)_

_I hate you, and I hate this town_

_I mean you, and this pitiful town_

_I hate you, you just make me laugh_

"Just take it slow kid, and you'll be okay" Jack reassured.

"okay" I said weakly.

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)_

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)_

_I hate you, you like me? (No!)_

_You like our music, now don't yah? (No!)_

_It's such a pity now you want me to go! (Go!_

_A lot of talk, not enough action_

Once I crossed the bridge I sped up a bit, wanting to get as far as possible.

"where are we?" I asked, not recognizing the place.

"You'll see" he said again.

I rolled my eyes.

_Lot of lies, but no real reaction_

_Lot of ways, but no real emotion_

We came across some abandoned houses, which by the way looked beautiful in the winter!

"we're almost there" he said, smiling.

I raised a brow, " where are you taking me?" I repeat my favorite question at this time.

Jack picked back up into singing.

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)_

_I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)_

_I hate you, you like me? (No!)_

_You like our music, now don't yah? (No!)_

_It's such a pity now you want me to go! (Go!)_

Suddenly a deer came jumped in front of us, I screamed and swerved, while slamming the brakes, he was screaming at me to calm down and kept trying to take the wheel. I was crying and screaming back. We hit ice and like before, I flipped the car, and we rolled down the ditch.

One…

Two…

"Hey I need to tell you-

Three..

-I've been meaning to say this but-

Four..

Five….

"I love you"

Six

We rolled six times before crashing into a tree. I lifted my head off the steering wheel. I was soaked in blood, glass, snow and ice. I think I had a twig on me.

I stared in horror at my secret love. He was covered in the same substances I was. I started to cry,

" im sorry Jack" I whisper.

He smiled back slightly, before moving closer to me, "at least I to get to be with you"

" I love you back" I say.

" he smiled, and kissed me, I tasted blood and snow. Even though I was cold and hurt, I felt fire burn within me. A blazing hot fire, coursing within me. We continued kissing. Pouring gasoline onto the fire, making it burn, we wanted to feel the heat, we wanted to feel the smoke. We wanted to be burned.

_You're so pretty_

_You're so pretty_

_You're so fair_

_Love your hair (ha ha ha)_

_You're so pretty_

I wanted more, just one more kiss.

I felt the fire instantly die. My face slammed against the steering wheel. With whatever strength Jack had left he grabbed my hand and laid his head on the dashboard. He cried softly to himself.

"It's never your fault. This was not your fault" he whispered to my body.

_You're so pretty_

_You're so pretty._

_Love your makeup_

_Love your nose_

_Love your eyes_

_Love your clothes.._

" I love you…"

* * *

><p>"You're pretty useless!" Omar screamed into the mic, slightly glancing at the pianist Angel. He jumped into the air strumming a few notes to his guitar. Dizzy shook his head, <em>really guys? Can't we just get along?<em> He thought to himself.

Ever since Angel and Omar broke up things have been a bit hectic. Angel floated from guy to guy, while Omar became even colder than what he used to be. Stretch, the bassist tilted his head, still confused as to why the two ex-lovers were STILL fighting. _It has to be at least 3 months now, right? _Dizzy thought, as Angel glared at the fiery red head rocker. Dizzy shrugged as they finished the last part of the song.

"I hate you, and I hate this town

I mean you, and this pitiful town

I hate you, you just make me laugh

I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)

I wasn't born for lovin' (I was born to raise hell)

I hate you, you like me?

You like our music, now don't you?

It's such a pity now you want me to go!

I was born to raise hell...!" Omar sang the last line with venom as he once again turned to Angel, who changed expressions as her new boy toy wandered in.

Angel hopped off stage and into the arms of her new man, they kissed passionately before Omar butted in.

"That's it party's over! Get a room!" he sneered.

Angel turned back and stuck her tongue out.

Dizzy sighed, wishing it went back to the days when they got along. The days when Omar and Angel were still together. When Omar was a bit nicer…

Dizzy's phone vibrated, he checked it, Crista, his one year girlfriend. He smiled slightly before answering.

Stretch smiled that even in all this chaos, his best friend, Dizz, still managed to find happiness.

He then thought of his own girlfriend of five months, Lisa. He blushed just thinking about her. With her long brown hair, and big brown eyes that were hid behind a pair of glasses. To the gang she was a geek a nerd, but to him she was perfect. Pretty soon, like Dizzy, ignored the hatred amongst the band and found his place in happiness...

* * *

><p>tell me what you think :3 please!<p> 


	2. The Distraction

One

I woke up. I looked around me, I wasn't in the woods. I was by a fountain.

There was no snow

No broken glass

No dead deer

No blood

No busted car

No jack….

I frowned thinking about him. _If im alive, maybe he is too. right?_ I sat up. Seeing my bass guitar sitting next to me.

"andy?" I laughed at the name ive given it. he was red and white. I clutched the bass closer to me it smelt like jack.

I buried my face into the coiled metal strings and wept.

* * *

><p>After the Practice Omar started to walk around. He was sick of Angel rubbing her new boys in his face. She sighed, I started singing to himself, but then stopped after he heard…crying?<p>

It sounded like someone was crying. He followed the sound around the fountain till he saw a girl, clutching an old school bass crying. He raised an eyebrow. She looked different. And not in the clothing. Something was off about her. But what? He looked closer, she had five fingers on each hand, when most people now days had four. Her ears were shaped different, and she defiantly didn't resemble an animal. He kept staring at her, she could be part mouse, or cat…something. Maybe rat? No he was part rat, he could tell if anyone else was.

Omar didn't realize that the girl stopped crying." Haven't you seen a girl cry before?!" he yelled. He blinked, once he realized she spoke to him.

"What are you?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

"what the fuck does that mean?!" she said, becoming angrier.

"You're not a rat, or a cat or a dog. I don't think you're **any** kind of animal truthfully" he said, thinking aloud.

I became confused, "excuse me?! God forbid im not a fucking!" I stopped once i got a good look at him. He was tall, a bit muscular, wearing jeans and a tanktop. Shoulder length fiery orange hair, brown eyes. She reminded him of Jack. He had a guitar strapped to his back, at least that's what I thought it was. It looked like a fancy shmancy guitar hero guitar.

"im human, what are you?" I asked in a softer voice than what ive been giving him.

"humans don't exist" he said, "they all died, after world war 3"

I laughed, "yeah, then maybe im a figment of your imagination"

He raised a brow, "uh yeah"

"well im looking at a ratman, and I swear I was in a truck with jack now im… im." I frowned. I thought of jack again.

He must of known I was hurting because he sat down next to me, laying his guitar next to andy.

"you ok?" he aksed.

I nod, "im fine" I lied. I wasn't going to cry in front of a stranger. Thank you chocolate thunder for being the best ass mime coach ever. I thought, smiling fakely.

"whered you get this?" he asked, changing subjects to my bass.

"karkrash and Bashy hooked me up with Andy for my 18th" I said, nonchalantly.

He stared at me like I told him I was God.

"who and what?" he asked confussed

I sighed, "friends got it for my 18th birthday"

He nodded, "may I?"

"sure" I shrug.

He picked it up like a baby and fondled it, studying every part.

I turned to his guitar…er guitar hero? I dunno.

"can I see your guitar hero guitar?" I ask.

"what?" he asked, turing to me.

"your guitar hero guitar? Yah know, for guitar hero?" I say.

"whats guitar hero?" he asked.

"a game, it's fake guitar with buttons and you pretend like youre in a band and-"

"woah there. I AM in a band. And this is a REAL guitar." He says, being cocky.

"yeah, huh, cause guitars have buttons. This is a fucking bass! Its got strings and its legit. What do you do?" I tease.

He frowned. "things improve"

"but wheres the fun in practicing? Learning notes? How do you even play this anyway?" I pick it up, and poking a few buttons.

"ill show you" he says, snatching it from me.

"Well then give me Andy!" I grab it from him.

"who?" he asked.

"Andy, my bass" I say, staring andy.

"you NAMED your bass?!" he said, laughing.

"Shutup! Its my first bass. My true love man" I say, feeling a sting of hippie creep up on me.

"yeah, okay" he rolled his eyes.

"so how do you play your guitar hero?" I ask.

"how do you play Andy?" he teased back.

"ill show you if you show me?" I offer.

He paused, contemplating on letting a stranger touch his baby. "sure"

I smile and hand him andy, who in return hands me his guitar.

"who are you by the way?" I ask.

"Omar, you?" he said, messing with my bass again.

"Cya" [k-eye-uh] I say.

"cool name" he said, smirking at me.

"yours too" I say

And for one moment I wasn't thinking about Jack.


	3. Definiton of Happy

CHAPTER 3

Angel sat on the couch. She sighed. She felt slightly bad for shoving her new boyfriend in his face but he deserved it after what he put her through! After the mok concert he had screaming girls chasing his ass all over the place. Everytime she opened a window or a door, a mob of horny teenage girls stood in line to get into his pants. She rolled her eyes. he thought that after going across the states to rescue her he would be more…oh what was it? loving? Compassionate? That he would kiss her in front of those girls, and say proudly that angel was his and his alone. No other man or girl could tear them apart….except fame… or his pride. He was cocky before yeah, and she loved that, but now….now he was too cocky. It got to the point he thought he was tops and we should worship him.

"everything alright sweetie?" her boyfriend, rick , walked in handing her a glass of wine.

"yeah, I just feel bad about omar" she frowned.

"hey, hey. HE was the one who screwed up. You weren't happy with him and you deserve better" he said softly, hugging her.

"I know. I just wish he'd fall for someone else, ya know?" she said, taking a sip.

"yeah, I know. You know you're such a …angel, angel"

She laughed, "I know"

* * *

><p>Dizzy was waiting for crista. He was leaning against the lamp post, hands shoved in his coat pockets.<p>

[finish later sorry! have lines to memorize XD]


	4. The Other Kind Of Dancing

Chapter 4

i went home to my apartment and slept.

i wokeup the next day, remebering everything that happend that night.

i sighed, i wish every night could be like that.

someone knocked on the door.

i hopped out of bed and walked over, still sleepy and opened the door.

i didnt see anyone.

i looked around. no one.

something caught my eye.

a note.

it was a white card with shiney gold lettering

"wont you join me for a spell?" i read aloud, "mok"

is that the same crazy rock star that tried to take over the world?

or is he someone diffrent?

i shrugged and went back in and got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"..and then Stretch fell down the staires!" Dizzy said, causing everyone to laugh.<p>

we decided to take a vaction and head down to Nuke York for a few days or so.

we were sitting at Aunt Eidth's tattoo shop, having a personal day. Dizzy and Stretch were telling stories about thier childhood together.

Aunt Eidth was giving a tattoo

Angel was sitting on the floor, texting her boyfriend.

Dizzy and Stretch were sitting on the worn out couch

Omar was sitting on the window sill

and i was sitting on the floor.

"I remember when that little squirt came" Aunt Eideth said, point to me.

"what?" i say,

"yeah, one year ago you was at my doorstep. i took ya in and i never rereget it to this day. you was one fine artist girl" she smirked.

"you draw?" Omar asked, smiriking at me.

"yeah, but i was sixteen and-"

"And one of the best damn sixteen year old artists out there" she said. "there you go doll, the ladies will love it" she set down her tools and wiped off any exess ink. the man stood up, payed her and left.

"you still have any drawings?" Stretch asked.

she nodded, "yeah, i aint getting rid of them. hold on" she went to the back room and appeared five minutes later.

in her hands were a few portrats of people.

"so these are humans huh?" Omar asked.

i nodded "yeah"

they were portrats of people laughing, smiling, crying, running, walking, anything really.

one drawing caught Omars eye...

it was of a band, in worn, ripped, bloody clothing. they were wearing masks and held instruments. they were standing in some sort of a abandoned setting.

"whats this one?" He asked, showing it to me.

"oh, that was a story i was writing back when. had over 200 pages written. it was about a world with no art or music." i say.

he nodds," must of been one sick story"

i laugh, "it was, EVERYONE wanted to read it. it was good."

the day went by fast. just like the concert.

* * *

><p>When we got back to Aunt Eidths house, we realized one problem.<p>

she didnt have enough space.

and people would have to share rooms.

oh joy...

we all debated on what to do and we came up with this:

Aunt Eidth gets her room obviously..

Stretch and Dizzy get the bunk beds haha

Angel got the small bedroom

and i got the couch.

but guess where Omar was sleeping?

with Angel of course...

i sighed.

i was in my pjs and layed on the couch.

Aunt Eidth walked by, in her nightgown.

"sorry kid, id have you with Omar but then none of us would get to sleep" she winked at me.

i laughed, "yeah and what would we do? party all night?"

"Not the kind of dancing i was thinking of" she said

my face turned red "really Auntie? REALLY?"

she laughed, "really. now i dont know about you, if i was in your situation id take the chance."

"take what chance?" Omar said, walking from the hallway.

"to go dancing" Aunt Eidth said, dancing a little.

Omar laughed, "okay"

"well, im going to head for bed, it was a long day for me" she winked at me again and left.

"what was that all about?" He asked, pointing behind him.

"Lets just say its not the kind of dancing she made it seem" i say, laughing.

he sat next to me on the couch."well then, what kind of..." he trailed off. his face turned red.

"get it?" i ask.

he nodded, "thats why she put you on the couch?"

"yeah" i say, my face turing crimson also.

he laughed, "yeah cause im totally gunna do it when everyones here"

"so you would do it with me?" i teased.

he skoffed, "yeah uh huh"

i frown.

he poked my nose again, just giving ya shit."

i smile, "why do you always do that?"

"do what? give you shit? cause i can and its fun" he said.

i shook my head, "no, why do you poke me?"

he shrugged, "cause its fun"

"youre weird" i say

"not as weird as you" he smirked

"pfft. who has that natural orange of hair?" i joke

he laughed, "its pretty awesome"

"yeah uh huh" i laugh

i stick my hands into my hoodie and realize i still had that card.

i pull it out.

"where did you get that?" Omar asked, changing tones to a more serious one.

"it was on my doorstep, why?" i ask innocently.

"that was the bastard who took angel and tried to kill us all" he said.

"r-really?" i ask, in shock.

he nodded "yeah"

"im not gunna see this creeper, promise" i say trying to reasure him.

he smiled at me, "i know you wont, i wont let you" he kissed my forehead and stoodup, "night baby doll."

and he was gone...

* * *

><p>well is it good so far?<p>

tell me please!


	5. Cindy Has The Cure

Chapter 5

the next morning:

i was up before everyone else, except Aunt Eidth, she normaly got up this morning.

"morning" i say, yawning and sitting down at the bar stool.

"mornin'" she said back."so ive got a question for ya"

"shoot" i say, combing my messy hair down with my fingers.

"ive got this new idea for a tattoo, and i needs your help on this one" she said, getting a mischevious grin.

i raise an eyebrow, "uh huh"

"well, ya know how wedding rings are getting expensive and most people are into rock these days?" she asked

i nodded

"well, i was thinking, id be pretty cool if instead of rings, it was tattoos. and its a desgin, one person gets one half, the other gets the rest, got it?" she said.

"ok, but if i get -"

Thanks hun! ill grab my kit!" she interupted me and was gone...

by noon everyone else was up.

i was sitting on my make shift bed, a.k.a the couch.

Stretch and Dizzy sat next to me, looking tired.

"you guys slept longer then me, why are you tired?" i ask

"Omar and Angel were arguing most of the night" Dizzy said, rubbing his eyes.

"really?" i ask, intrigued.

"yeah, all they did was yell back and forth about.." Stretch trailed off.

"about what? tell me!" i huffed.

Dizzy nudged me as a tired Omar and Angel came out.

"about what?" i whispered to Stretch.

"about thier past relationship, her new boyfriend, and you" Stretch whispered back.

"me? why me? i aint dating anyone" i say.

"exactly, she thinks you and omar are 'cause youre so lovey dovey with eachother" Dizzy whispered

_i wish_, i thought to myself.

"him and i are just good friends, thats all, god she left him, so what does she care?" i say, a little defensive.

"i dunno" Stretch shrugged, and went to the kitchen for food, Dizzy and Angel followed, leaving me and Omar once again.

"so how did you sleep?" i teased.

he shook his head, "dry up kid"

he called me kid when he was mad.

"calm your face, im just messing with you, how bad was it?" i ask.

"the female version of Mok and i had a sleepover." he said.

"that bad huh?" i say, sitting up.

he nodded and sat next to me, "uh huh"

"so Aunt Eidth has this idea to-"

"im ready!" Aunt Eidth called from her bedroom.

"what the hell?" Omar asked, looking at me funny.

"its not what you think! god youre so wierd" i say standing up.

"not as weird as you" he responds.

"orange hair!" i shout

"human girl!" he shouts back.

i laugh and go to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"ow!" i say, as she poked an ink filled needle in my wrist.<p>

"almost done!" she said, setting the needle down."there! perfect,and it is one hell of a job i must say"

"its pretty rad" i say, picking up some of omars words.

"yeah it is." she beamed.

it was some sort of black vine like design, with a half of a white star on the side.

"what about the other half?" i ask.

"its the same thing, except the vines are white, and the star is black." she said, cleaning off her needle.

"who gets the other half?" i ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"ehh ill think of someone" she smirked, "now, you cant show it to anyone, cover it with all those braclettes you wear or a sleeve or something. and no one can know." she said.

"what about the other person?" i ask.

"they cant say either" smirked, "now, off you go" she pushed me out the door.

well then...

* * *

><p>later in the evening i decided to take a walk.<p>

i ran into some chick on rollar skates. "hey doll, sorry about that- hey! youre that human chick! youre apart of that rock band!" she squealed.

"yeah i am" i say, sheepishly.

"im Cindy, wanna go dancing?" she asked

i nodded "yeah, sounds fun" i say

"great, come on toots, we i know the perfect place" she grabbed my hand and we headed off.

we appeared at some place called Club 666.

wow...

"we got this" she grabbed my hand and lead me in.

it was packed, full people drinkers, druggies, dancers.

"i got us a booth over here" she said.

"isnt it like taken?" i ask, pointing to the scrawny guy sipping his beer.

she winked at me, "not for long"

we went over there, the music was to loud so i couldnt really hear what she was saying, but all i knew it was something to deal with dancing and drinks.

the guy moitned us to sit, and we did.

Cindy leaned over, "hes gunna get us some drinks"

i laughed, Cindy knows how to work the system.

the guy came back with our drinks and we sat there talking with him, well more like Cindy and the guy flirted MAJORLY with eachother.

some techno song came on and she stood up, "thats my jam doll! watch this!" i watched as she took the skinny guy and they danced.

i laughed, note to self, call cindy in case of extreme Omaranitis, shes got the meds for that.

after the song she kept introducing me to all these guys.

my mind said take them, but my heart said Omar.

why is my mind disagreing with my heart?

and why is my heart disagreing with my mind?

whatever...

i talked with them, just to make her happy.

I could tell Cindy was really trying to get me a guy.

she pulled me over to the dance floor and we started dancing.

Cindy leaned down and whisperd in my ear, "theres some hottie over there checking you out" she giggled.

"where?" i ask, looking around.

"over there" she pointed to a tall, muscular guy, in his early twenties, baggy green pants, combat boots, a black tank top, and an arm guard. not to mention his firey orange hair, the only kind of hair that only Omar had...

i got a better look at him...

it was Omar..


	6. Listen To The DJ

Chapter 6

tell me what you think :)

we walked over to eachother and met halfway.

"hey,what the hell are you doing?" he asked, calmly.

"dancing with Cindy, you?" i asked, trying to act cool.

he shrugged, "eh, i followed you"

i burst out laughing, "crepper much?"

he laughed, "yeah, well, i didnt want any creepy rockstars come by and take you"

i shook my head, "why are you always this protective, huh?"

he poked my nose again, "cause i can be"

Cindy rolled over on her skates, "awh aint that cute, now go dance!" she gushed, pushing me and Omar on the dance floor.

"i cant dance!" i yell at her

"hey what the hell?" he yelled.

"just dance!" she called, turing to some new guy.

i shook my head, "crazy"

"i know right?" he said.

we both just stood there, really confused..

"this next song is a slow one, so grab a partner and slow down those moves guys" the dj called, and switched records to some slow song.

i sighed, bad timing...

"this is wierd" he said, looking around.

i nodded, "very"

"awh, looks like we got ourselves a shy couple, lets give them a little spot light" the dj said.

then this light shined on us.

oh dear god...

"awhh dude, look at that girl, and girl, look at that dude. youre standing here on a dance floor, with other couples, now i suggest you dance." he said.

Omar shook his head, "na im good"

a few people booed at him

"come on man, shes one pretty lady, dont be shy" the dj ushered.

"we should just go" i say.

"boy you best be dancing with her or some of these men are gunna call dibbs" he pressed.

Omar looked around and saw a few older guys looking at her in an over friendly way. "perverts" he muttered.

"Omar we should go" i say, looking down.

"this ones mine" he said and glared at any male in the room.

he then did the most crazy and unthinkable thing ever.

he leaned down, and kissed me..


End file.
